Lejos
by brenic1love
Summary: La cobardía del Príncipe, la valentía de la Gryffindor ¿los unirá o los alejará? Historia de 2 partes.
1. Capítulo 1: Lejos estamos mejor

Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como el mundo mágico de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J. K. Rowling.

La canción "Lejos estamos mejor" es del grupo "Motel".

POV Severus

 _Hoy rompo en llanto,_

 _pues sé que todo está decidido,_

 _te quiero tanto,_

 _pero no es suficiente sentirlo._

Hermione, mi Hermione. Espero que puedas perdonarme, soy un maldito cobarde, al final siempre lo he sido. No puedo decirte la verdad, no soy capaz de mirarte a los ojos y decirte lo que haré. No soportaría ver como ese amor que emana tu mirada al verme se convierte en odio. Te mereces la verdad pero simplemente no puedo. No soporto siquiera pensar en lo que sentirás cuando todo ocurra, te destrozará, lo sé. Al final de cuentas ni todo el amor que nos profesamos será suficiente para salvarnos.

 _Hemos intentado seguir por seguir,_

 _sin reconocer que ya no hay más por hacer._

 _Y hemos aceptado sufrir por sufrir,_

 _sin querer creer que hay vida después de romper._

Recuerdo todas y cada una de las veces que intenté terminar con nuestra relación, siempre estaba decidido pero apenas llegabas con tu sonrisa perfecta, tu mirada limpia y tus palabras certeras y echaba todo por la borda, esperando que las cosas cambiarán, rogando, quizás, por un milagro. Debí saber que todo lo que te hice pasar no valdría la pena. Las lágrimas cuando me veías herido, los enojos cuando no podía más con las culpas y los remordimientos, y el sufrimiento cuando mi lado oscuro me ganaba, todo fue en vano.

Te mereces más, mucho más. Por eso sé que esta decisión es la correcta. Me olvidarás Herms, no significaré nada en tu vida aunque tú lo seas absolutamente todo en la mía. Tendrás una vida hermosa, larga y libre de mí y mi inmundicia. Si sobrevivo cuando todo terminé sé que me moriré al verte seguir adelante sin mí, sin todos esos proyectos que hemos hecho juntos porque esa es la vida que deseo, tú y yo juntos, trabajando codo con codo, viviendo en un lugar apartado de todo y de todos, criando una familia, nuestra familia. La insufrible sabelotodo y el miserable murciélago de Las Mazmorras. Pero a estas alturas ni todo el Felix felicis me ayudaría a obtener mi deseo.

 _Aunque no soporte perderte es inevitable nuestra separación,_

 _y este no es momento para entender,_

 _sólo hay que aceptarlo pues lejos estamos mejor._

La puerta de mi despacho se abre, tu delicioso aroma a vainilla inunda mis fosas nasales incluso antes de que atravieses el umbral. No sé cómo lograré vivir cada día sin percibirlo, sin poder mirarme en tus ojos, sin sentir tus manos en mi cuerpo. No sé cómo demonios seré capaz de vivir sin tu amor. Eso ya no importa, tengo que hacerlo, si me detengo a pensar un segundo más en el futuro que me espera sin ti sé que mandaré todo al demonio.

Cierras la puerta tras de ti y te acercas sonriéndome de oreja a oreja, cuando estás lo suficientemente cerca, me besas en los labios de esa forma tan dulce y llena de amor que sólo tú conoces. Me permito responderte el beso, será el último, memorizo la textura, el sabor, cada movimiento de tus labios. Recorro hasta el más pequeño trozo de piel en tu rostro porque a partir de ahora sólo existirás en mis recuerdos.

Nos separamos, la eternidad dura tan poco. Nos miramos fijamente, tu mirada se oscurece, has visto lo que hay en la mía, dolor y desolación. No dejaré que digas nada, no puedo escucharte, no puedo dejar que me derrotes esta vez. Alzo mi varita y te apunto con ella , acercas tu mano a la tuya en un acto reflejo pero te quedas estupefacta, puedo percibir la duda en ti. Después de unos segundos me sorprendes porque no la tomas, dejas el único objeto que podría protegerte justo donde estaba. ¿Por qué no intentarás luchar? Si lo hicieras ganarías porque jamás te lastimaría, al menos no físicamente. Tú lo sabes, me respondes con la mirada, confías en mí, eso termina de romperme el corazón.

Debo hacerlo, tengo que, es por tú bien, es necesario. Si algo te pasara por mi culpa no podría soportarlo. Lágrimas comienzan a caer por mis mejillas esto está matándome, ningún dolor se puede comparar con este. Tus ojos también están repletos de dolor y el odio hacia mí mismo alcanza niveles inimaginables. Respiro hondo, saco fuerzas del único lugar que puedo, de aquel que ocupas tú en mi corazón. Decido que es el momento, ahora o nunca. Lo único que me atrevo a decirte es:

Lejos estamos mejor.-

Lanzas un lastimero sollozo antes escucharme pronunciar "Obliviate"


	2. Capítulo 2: Lejos no está mejor

Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como el mundo mágico de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J. K. Rowling.

La canción "Lejos no está mejor" es de "Pambo".

POV Hermione

No puedo creer lo que está pasando, esta noticia es la mejor que he recibido en mi vida, no puedo esperar a contársela a Severus.

Severus, mi Severus, es increíble cómo han cambiado las cosas. Hace 2 años sufría por creerme invisible ante los ojos del único hombre al que he amado. Me obligaba a perderme entre libros y pergaminos, a saturar mi tiempo y mi mente con el objetivo de alejarlo de mis pensamientos lo más posible; incluso me convencí a mí misma de que Ron me gustaba, sólo un espejismo para cambiar el foco de mi atención.

Pero desde ese día en el ministerio, cuando casi muero a manos de Dolohov, todo fue diferente. Me di cuenta de que yo no le era del todo indiferente a mi adorado profesor, recuerdo con perfecta claridad el miedo en sus ojos al verme en ese estado de debilidad, el amor con el que me curó cada herida y la paciencia con la que volvía día tras día para guiarme en mi recuperación.

No termino de asimilar cómo es que ahora es simplemente Severus, el amor de mi vida, el mejor hombre que jamás podré llegar a conocer, con quien deseo pasar el resto de mi vida. Sigue siendo sarcástico y malhumorado pero también ha abierto ante mí la parte de él que es pasión y amor puro. Lo amo, amo cada reacción, cada molécula de su ser.

No puedo esperar a que termine esta estúpida guerra de una vez por todas para poder ver realizados nuestros planes. Él y yo lejos de todo y de todos, juntos en un lugar remoto, dedicándonos a investigar y realizar pociones que serán útiles en múltiples áreas; y, lo más importante, a amarnos cada segundo de cada día por siempre y para siempre.

Sé que lo lograremos pero también sé que no será sencillo. Existen muchísimas cuestiones por las que debemos preocuparnos, está el hecho de que Severus es un doble espía lo que lo pone en un riesgo triple, también está el asunto de que debo apoyar a mi mejor amigo en su camino hacia la destrucción de Voldemort y, por último pero más importante, están los pensamientos fatalistas de mi gran amor.

Severus es un mago brillante, astuto y poderoso pero carga con un peso demasiado grande sobre sus hombros, el de la culpa. Se cree el peor de los hombres por todo lo que su doble espionaje le ha obligado a hacer y tampoco termina de perdonarse los errores de su pasado.

Soy perfectamente consciente de las batallas campales que libra consigo mismo cada día, cada noche, cada momento que estamos juntos. A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por demostrarle que estando juntos es la mejor manera de luchar porque si nos mantenemos unidos nuestro amor podrá con lo que venga, él sigue teniendo demasiadas dudas y temores. He visto más de una vez cómo ha estado a punto de terminar con todo, lo he podido retrasar pero, tarde o temprano, va a ganar su temor a que su cercanía llegue a ponerme en una situación de peligro inminente y tomará una decisión equivocada.

Él sabe que nada de lo que pueda decir me hará alejarme, hemos vivido demasiado juntos como para simplemente dar media vuelta ante un par de dolorosas palabras pero, como dije antes, es brillante, estoy convencida de que cuando tome la decisión definitiva, va a querer llevarse absolutamente todo, no dejaría cabos sueltos, lo que no sabe es que no por nada me llaman "la bruja más inteligente de mi generación". Ese será el mayor error en su plan y la mayor ventaja en el mío, el que me subestime.

Cree que no sé a lo que me enfrento, que no mido las consecuencias que podría traernos nuestra relación pero yo veo más, mucho más de lo que se imagina. Veo que Dumbledore se consume día a día por esa maldición retenida en su mano ennegrecida, veo que Draco tiene un plan para asesinar al director y veo el sufrimiento de Severus al no encontrar una salida para su próxima misión. Quisiera que confiara por completo en mí, en nosotros, me imagino que tipo de misión es y nada de lo que pueda hacer cambiará el inmenso amor que le profeso.

Se lo diría pero debe ser él quien tome la determinación de confesármelo. No lo harás, al final, te darás por vencido pero ahí estaré yo para demostrarte que cuando digo "siempre" en verdad significa "siempre".

Llego hasta la puerta de Las Mazmorras, abro la puerta y tú ya te encuentras de pie esperando por mí. Estoy tan feliz por lo que tengo que contarte. Corro hacia ti con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y no puedo frenar el deseo de mi cuerpo por fundir mis labios con los tuyos. Este beso es la llave al paraíso, tu sabor, tu dulzura, tu amor, no hay una analogía posible que describa lo que siento cuando estoy entre tus brazos.

El tiempo pasa tan rápido al estar junto a ti, en lo que parece un parpadeo estamos frente a frente. Mi sonrisa desaparece cuando poso mis ojos en los tuyos. Sabía que llegaría el momento pero no que sería tan pronto. Esta vez nada de lo que pueda decir te hará retroceder, está completamente seguro de lo que harás. Veo dolor y desolación en tu mirada, creer que después de esto me perderás, desearía poder decirte que no será así. Tu insufrible sabelotodo tiene un plan, ojalá pudiera evitarnos este dolor pero es necesario que pasemos por esto.

Observo cómo con sumo pesar tomas tu varita y me apuntas con ella, no quiero que lo hagas Sev, por instinto mi mano se dirige a mi propia varita pero desiste cuando mi cerebro recuerda que debe dejarlo proceder, es el único modo en que se de cuenta de una vez por todas que yo puedo cuidarme por mí misma y este dolor insoportable que sentirá cuando crea que no hay vuelta atrás, porque sé que apenas lo haga se arrepentirá, es preciso si quiero que entienda que las decisiones de una pareja se toman entre 2.

 _Te despido sin llorar_

 _porque sé que no te quieres ir_

 _un abrazo nada más_

 _y te siento latir_

 _lo amargo del café_

 _ya no se siente tanto_

 _volvemos a sonreír._

Me miras extrañado, esperabas que tratara de defenderme pero sé que jamás me harías daño, al menos físicamente, confío plenamente en ti. Lo entiendes, sabes que creo en ti con cada fibra de mi ser. Casi puedo sentir tu corazón quebrarse ante esa certeza. Dudas por un instante y comienzas a llorar, gruesas y amargas lágrimas corren libres por tu rostro. Estoy a punto de mandar todo al demonio, no tolero verte en ese estado, puedo palpar tu dolor y siento que estoy muriéndome porque también es mi dolor. Quiero también romper a llorar pero debo ser fuerte y valiente, toda una Gryffindor, veo el odio que sientes hacia ti mismo por lo que estás a punto de hacer, si presenciaras cómo me derrumbo no quiero pensar lo que harías. Suspiras pesadamente y sé que llego el momento, sólo atinas a decir:

Lejos estamos mejor.-

Lanzo un lastimero sollozo, sólo ruego a Merlín y a todos los magos que mi plan funcione. Lo último que escucho es "Obliviate", después todo se tiñe de negro.

Herms, Herms, levántate, ya es tarde y tienes clase con McGonagall.-

Despierto en mi cama, me siento extraña, mi cabeza es un remolino, está adolorida y pesada. ¿Qué demonios me pasó? No recuerdo haberme venido a acostar.

¿Cómo llegué aquí?-

Ginny me echa una mirada que, a todas luces, dice "estás chiflada".

No lo sé Herms, no dormimos juntas ¿recuerdas? Sólo vine porque ya es tarde y me pareció muy extraño que aún no bajaras.-

Todo es muy extraño, hago un esfuerzo por recordar pero sólo consigo que mi cabeza duela aún más. En mi mente comienzan a formarse vagos recuerdos de mí dirigiéndome a la biblioteca y después a mi habitación pero hay algo más ahí, una especie de niebla que me impide ver claro los detalles. También está el hecho de que siento como que algo no encaja, como si estuviera olvidando algo importante.

Mi expresión de confusión extrema hace que Ginny reaccione de un modo extraño. Me mira con suspicacia y me dice:

Herms ¿te encuentras bien?-

Si fuera Ron o Harry quien me hiciera esa pregunta, la respuesta simple sería sí pero es Ginny, no puedo mentirle a ella.

Honestamente, no lo sé. Me siento rara, estoy muy confundida es como si…-

¿Como si estuvieras olvidando algo?-

Exacto, ¿cómo lo sabes?-

Espera un momento.-

Mi mejor amiga sale de la habitación con un gesto resuelto en el rostro. Después de unos minutos vuelve con una caja entre las manos.

Toma Herms.-

Cuando se da cuenta que no entiendo nada, se dispone a hablar.

Oh cierto, perdona, olvidé que no recordabas nada sobre esta caja. Mira, hace como 1 semana tú me diste esta caja para que la guardara, me dijiste algo sobre que necesitabas un lugar seguro para tus recuerdos o algo así, todos los días ibas a mi habitación y almacenabas tus nuevas memorias aquí dentro. También me dijiste que era de suma importancia que nadie más que yo lo supiera, ni siquiera tú, por eso después de que los depositabas yo te hacía olvidarlo. Ayer fue la última vez que pasaste a dejarlos. El trato era que si en algún momento yo te veía extraña, confusa o si tú me hacías ver que creías haber olvidado algo, entonces te daría esta caja y ya tú sabrías qué hacer. Supongo que necesitarás tiempo así que no te preocupes, le diré a McGonagall que no te sientes bien.-

Al terminar de hablar, dejó la caja en mi cama y salió de mi habitación. Yo abrí la caja y saqué uno a uno los recuerdos que había dentro, varios _Revello_ me contaron la historia del más grande de los amores nacidos en Hogwarts. Snape, no, Severus y yo, con cada recuerdo sentía cómo mi corazón iba aumentando sus latidos y mi mente dejaba atrás esa niebla densa que me impedía recordar, fue doloroso, nunca pensé que deshacerse de un _Obliviate_ resultara tan doloroso. Era como sentir a mi mente resquebrajarse una y otra vez hasta encontrar los pedazos adecuados que debía unir, como un gran y complejo rompecabezas.

2 horas después ya era plenamente consciente de todo, lo había logrado, mis recuerdos estaban de nuevo intactos y la voluntad de seguir adelante con mi plan estaba más fuerte que nunca.

Me di una ducha rápida con la esperanza de despejarme un poco, luego me dispuse a ir a mi segunda clase del día, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sería un infierno ver a Severus y saber que debía fingir que no tenía idea de nada pero yo era una leona y no me iba a amedrentar, había llegado hasta ahí y no daría marcha atrás.

 _Estoy cansada quiero confesar_

 _detrás de tu mirada_

 _escondes la verdad_

 _es que no podemos escapar_

 _es lo que sé que sabes tu_

 _lejos no está mejor_

 _lejos no está mejor._

La clase terminó por fin, fue peor de lo que me esperé, no dejó de mirar en mi dirección, siempre que creía que no lo notaría pero yo era perfectamente capaz de distinguir la calidez que producía su mirada en mí, aún a cientos de kilómetros la sentiría. Percibí su anhelo por acercarse y todo el esfuerzo sobrehumano que le suponía el no hacerlo. Evitaste acercarte hacia mi dirección pero podía leer tu mirada con claridad. Cuando me acerqué a dejar mi poción en tu escritorio, me di cuenta de lo acertados que habían sido mis vaticinios, estabas arrepentido, sabías que habías hecho mal, sabías que me necesitabas. Me miraste fijamente, con dolor, con pesar, con amor. Casi me lanzo sobre ti pero no era el momento, esa noche te enfrentaría y te diría aquélla noticia que me había hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Antes de salir del aula te dirigí una sonrisa como aquéllas que te daba los primeros días en que todo esto comenzó, te sorprendiste pero no dijiste nada, aunque pude observar un atisbo de esperanza en ti.

 _Hoy me han vuelto a platicar_

 _que no has dejado de hablar de mí_

 _que estos días tardan más_

 _y no puedes finjir_

 _sigo ahí_

 _no puedo respirar_

 _después de tanto encanto_

 _no quiero dejarte ir._

Ya ha pasado una semana sin verte, Voldemort te llamó, me lo dijo Eileen, bueno su cuadro. Sí, he estado yendo a Las Mazmorras cada noche para ver si te encuentro pero sólo la he visto a ella. Debo admitir que fue una gran idea el traer una copia del que está en La Hilandera a Hogwarts, sé cuánto amas tener un recuerdo de tu madre tan cerca.

Eileen no para de decirme que lo único que haces apenas volver a La Hilandera es hablarle de mí, le cuentas que me amas y que fuiste un idiota al haber hecho lo que hiciste. Le dices lo arrepentido que estás y que apenas vuelvas, buscarás la manera de hacerme recordar.

 _Estoy cansada y quiero confesar_

 _detrás de tu mirada_

 _escondes la verdad_

 _es que no podemos escapar_

 _es lo que sé que sabes tu_

 _lejos no está mejor_

 _lejos no está mejor._

Por fin volviste pero no lo hiciste solo, Draco encontró la manera de que los mortífagos ingresaran al colegio. Asesinaste a Dumbledore y Harry lo presenció todo, te cree un asesino, él no lo sabe, no entiende que fue necesario y que lo que acabas de hacer fue lo más valiente del mundo.

Lo veo correr en tu dirección, nadie se percata de ello, sólo yo. Te grita, te lanza hechizos que esquivas con facilidad, tú sólo sigues tu camino hasta que escuchas el peor insulto que te pueden decir "cobarde", esas palabras de hieren en lo más profundo, y odio a Harry, odio a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano por lastimarte de ese modo. Le lanzas un simple hechizo que lo tira al suelo y corres a Bellatrix lejos de ahí, al verlos a los 2 solo decido que es el mejor momento para intervenir, es el único que tendré para hacerlo.

 _Estoy cansada y quiero confesar_

 _detrás de tu mirada_

 _escondes la verdad_

 _es que no podemos escapar_

 _es lo que sé que sabes tu_

 _lejos no está mejor_

 _lejos no está mejor._

Le doy en plena espalda a Harry con un _Desmaius,_ cae inconsciente y tú te quedas pasmado al mirar en mi dirección. Me acerco temblorosa hacia ti y cuando las distancias ya no significan nada, te tomo entre mis brazos y te beso con todo el amor que he estado guardando dentro de mí.

Estás sorprendido pero eso no impide que respondas a mi beso con idéntico amor. Nos separamos sin deseos de hacerlo pero sabiendo que el tiempo se agota.

¿Hermione, mi Hermione? ¿Cómo es esto posible?-

Simple, si querías a alguien que te olvidara con un simple _Obliviate_ , entonces no debiste involucrarte con La insufrible sabelotodo de Gryffindor.-

La sonrisa que me dio hizo que todo tomara su respectivo lugar, todas las heridas y el dolor dentro de mí se sanaron al instante.

Te amo Severus y jamás, jamás, habrá nada que puedas hacer para alejarme de ti mientras tú sientas lo mismo que yo. No podemos estar juntos ahora pero siempre habrá un mañana para nosotros, siempre que luchemos por él, siempre que permanezcamos unidos. –

Como respuesta volvimos a besarnos con pasión, con felicidad porque estábamos juntos, dentro de poco habría una gran distancia física entre nosotros pero en tanto supiéramos que nos pertenecíamos, nunca estaríamos lejos.

Yo también te amo Herms, jamás he amado a nadie como a ti. Perdóname por haber sido tan cobarde. Supe que me equivoqué apenas pronuncié el hechizo. Creí que te había perdido pero no fue así, estás aquí y una vez más me demuestras porqué eres la mujer perfecta para mí.-

Un suspiro nos hizo separarnos, Harry estaba despertando. Llegaba la hora de decir adiós. Nos abrazamos con desesperación y me dio un último beso en los labios, este último como promesa muda de que no sería el último.

Nos obsequiamos una sonrisa más y antes de que desapareciera le puse una nota en el bolsillo.

 _Te despido sin llorar_

 _porque sé que no te quieres ir._

POV Severus

Es increíble, ella es mía y siempre será mía. Cómo amo a esa mujer. Aparezco en La Hilandera, debo esperar a que al idiota de Riddle le de la gana llamarme pero ni eso hace mella en la enorme felicidad que crece en mi pecho, no imagino lo que tuvo que planear mi pequeña para recuperar sus memorias pero si lo había hecho era porque me conocía demasiado bien y porque me amaba con la misma intensidad que yo a ella.

Jamás volvería a subestimarla, eso lo tenía muy claro. Metí mi mano en uno de los bolsillos de mi levita y encontré un pedazo de papel. Lo miré y tenía escrita una nota con la letra de mi leona, comencé a leerlo y el corazón casi se me sale.

"Severus, mi amor. Quisiera que fueran otras las circunstancias para hacer esto pero debo decirte algo: Estoy embarazada, seremos padres. Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, tendremos la familia con la que tanto hemos soñado. Por favor, ten mucho cuidado. Vuelve a mí Sev, te necesito, te necesitamos. Lejos no está mejor."

No, no lo está. Te lo prometo mi vida, volveré a ti para nunca más alejarme.-

La tinta de la nota se fue diluyendo en medio de las lágrimas que caían encima de ella aunque estas eran diferente a las derramadas anteriormente por el pocionista. Por primera vez se sentía completamente feliz, esa gran noticia, esa promesa esperanzadora de un maravilloso futuro con su familia opacaba todo lo malo y le daba el aliento que le faltaba para tomar una decisión: la de vivir.


End file.
